La promesa olvidada
by ASUKA02
Summary: [Post-guerra UA] Recién convertido en Séptimo Hokage, Naruto recibe la visita de Shion, ella le exige que le cumpla la promesa de darle hijos, —Yo nunca rompo una promesa Sakura-chan. *One-Shot*


**Los personajes no me pertenecen, la historia sí.**

* * *

 **-LA PROMESA OLVIDADA-**

By ASUKA02

 **Capitulo Único**

 **.**

 **.**

—Sacerdotisa Shion, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte? —preguntó Naruto con seriedad.

Hace apenas dos meses que estaba ocupando el cargo de Séptimo Hokage y mucha gente había venido a visitarlo, pero no esperaba que ella precisamente viniera de tan lejos para verlo.

—Oh, ya no soy sacerdotisa. —respondió la rubia tranquilamente, estaba vestida con un hermoso vestido color beige con destellos dorados.

—Mis informes deben estar mal. —comentó Naruto revisando entre sus papeles, estaban en la oficina del rubio.

—Renuncie hace poco —contesto tranquilamente, fijo sus ojos en el Hokage y agregó —hace años viajaste a mi país y me hiciste una promesa, ¿la recuerdas?

Naruto asintió con un movimiento de cabeza —recuerdo la misión, ¿pero de que promesa me hablas?, —preguntó extrañado, no recordaba nada referente a eso y él nunca olvidaba una promesa.

Ella se sintió indignada y ocultando su disgusto le recordó —la promesa de darme hijos.

—¡¿QUEEE?!. —Chilló escandalizado, casi se cae de la silla.

Al escuchar el escándalo Shikamaru y Konohamaru entraron rápidamente a ver si Naruto estaba siendo atacado. —¿estás bien Séptimo?

El Kage con un gesto de mano les pidió que los dejara solos, cuando su consejero y su asistente se marcharon Naruto miró a la rubia y dijo sorprendido —¿hijos?

—Por tu reacción debo asumir que olvidaste tu promesa conmigo.

El ninja se pasó una mano por la cabeza estresado, —la verdad es que no lo recuerdo, pero si tú lo dices debe ser verdad.

Eso pareció ofender más a la mujer, porque apretó los labios, ya no era la niña caprichosa de antes, ahora era una mujer adulta que exigía le cumplieran su promesa.

—Si eres hombre de honor te exijo que la cumplas.

Naruto se puso de pie y caminó hacia la ventana, Konoha había cambiado mucho con el paso de los años, todo se había modernizado con Kakashi como sexto Hokage.

Naruto nunca había rotó una promesa, pensó en Sakura-chan, era hora de olvidarla, no había otra chica que le gustase, así que motivado por sus ideales tomo una rápida decisión.

—Está bien, cumpliré mi promesa.

 **.**

 **.**

—¡¿Te vas a casar?! —gritaron al mismo tiempo Shikamaru y Konohamaru escandalizados.

Sentado tras su escritorio Naruto asintió con un movimiento de cabeza, —si, di mi palabra hace tiempo a esta mujer y debo cumplirla.

Él hablaba como si no hubiera nada que pudiera eliminar esa promesa, Nara no podía creer lo tonto que Naruto a veces era, —Esto es absurdo, no cumplas la promesa y listo. —le sugirió.

El Hokage bufó ofendido —yo nunca romperé una promesa.

Shikamaru negó con la cabeza, estaba sentado frente al Hokage, Shion se había marchado hace poco.

—¿En serio te vas a casar? —insistió Konohamaru incrédulo.

Naruto suspiro y dijo —tengo veintisiete años, soy Hokage, lo único que me falta es tener una familia.

Naruto había salido con algunas chicas, pero ninguna que llamara tanto su atención como para pedirle que fuese su novia, la única mujer con la que quería vivir, casarse y tener una familia no estaba disponible, Sakura era la novia de Sasuke, aunque este se la pasaba recorriendo el mundo por pura necedad, nunca iba a entender como alguien con una chica tan hermosa podía dejarla sola tanto tiempo.

—¿Que más toca por hoy?. —preguntó Naruto ignorando la cara de preocupación de sus amigos.

 **.**

 **.**

En la tarde Naruto se quedo perplejo cuando varias personas en la calle lo felicitaron por su próxima boda, la noticia se había esparcido y se supone que sólo había cuatro personas que lo sabían. Shikamaru, Konohamaru, Shion y él.

Fue sólo pensar en ella y de pronto alguien lo jaló del brazo, —Shion —murmuró incomodo, aun no se hacía a la idea de que pronto estarían casados.

—Estuve comprando algunas cosas y las anote a tu cuenta. —le informó ella.

Eso explicaba todo, seguro ella decía que era la novia del nuevo Hokage y que se casarían pronto —¿quieres ir a comer algo? —preguntó Naruto tratando de ser amable.

—Tuve una visión después de salir de tu oficina. —Comentó ella, antes de preguntarle si era bruja recordó que ella tenía el poder de ver parte del futuro.—Tendremos tres hijos pelirrojos, seguro debes tener un familiar pelirrojo, porque nadie en mi familia tiene el pelo de ese color.

El séptimo abrió los ojos sorprendido —mi mamá era pelirroja.

Shion sonrió levemente y le entregó un papel con una dirección, —me estoy quedando allí, ven a visitarme mañana en la mañana, ahora estoy cansada por mi viaje y debo descansar.

La rubia se marcho y él murmuró —¿tres hijos pelirrojos?, —se rascó la mejilla pensativo, —me preguntó si a mamá le gustaría ella como nuera.

—¡Naruto!

La voz de Sakura llamándolo desde el tercer piso del hospital lo saco de sus pensamientos, _"otra vez mis pies me traen aquí"_ pensó regañándose mentalmente, siempre sin querer terminaba pasando frente al hospital donde ella trabajaba.

—¡Ven, sube un momento! —le pidió ella.

El séptimo sopló con fuerza y obedeció a su amiga, estaba bastante distanciado de la pelirosa, era su manera de olvidarla, ella y Sasuke ya tenía cinco años de noviazgo a larga distancia, tenía que dejar de esperarla, porque en el fondo de su corazón hacia eso, esperarla.

Apenas entro a la pequeña oficina de Sakura ella le preguntó, —¿es verdad el rumor de que te vas a casar?

Desvió la mirada y contestó simplemente —si.

La pelirosa sintió algo feo en el pecho, pensó que sólo era un rumor sin sentido, una mentira —eso es… sorpresivo, ¿la conozco?.

Naruto se cruzó de brazos y mirando fastidiado por la ventana respondió, —Es Shion, aquella chica a la que escoltamos en el país de Los Demonios.

Sakura hizo memoria hasta que recordó aquel día, —no me digas que es por aquella tonta promesa.

Sakura había presenciado aquel momento que Naruto había olvidado completamente, y lo recordaba porque le había molestado la sencillez con que él había aceptado darle hijos, siempre pensó que Naruto no había entendido, pero esto lo cambiaba todo.

—¿Sabes que puedes negarte a cumplir esa promesa?

Naruto se encogió de hombros —yo nunca rompo una promesa Sakura-chan.

—Eso en esta ocasión no importa, puedes negarte y nadie te obligara a casarte.

—Me casare. —dijo con firmeza.

Esa respuesta derrumbo el mundo de Sakura, Naruto le gustaba como hombre y vivía con la culpa de ese sentimiento, era verdad que había alcanzado uno de sus objetivos al lograr ser novia de Sasuke, pero eso era igual a nada, porque el Uchiha nunca estaba. A veces sentía que entre ella y el pelinegro no había nada, y que todo era producto de su imaginación.

—Tengo que irme. —anunció el Séptimo poniéndose de pie.

Lo vio caminar hacia la puerta y quiso pedirle que no se casara, pero no tenía derecho a pedirle algo así.

—Adiós Sakura-chan.

—Suerte con Shion.

—Gracias.

.

.

Esa noche se durmió tarde convenciéndose de que casarse con Shion era lo mejor. A la mañana siguiente, tal como Shion le pidió, Naruto fue a visitarla, incomodo Naruto tocó la puerta de la habitación donde ella se estaba quedando, se rascó la nuca mientras esperaba a que le abrieran.

—Ah, hola Shion. —saludó apenas esta abrió la puerta.

—Naruto-kun pasa, hoy tuve otra visión, serán trillizos nuestros hijos, ¡son una preciosidad!, dos niños y una niña.

—¿Trillizos?, ¿de los que nacen todos juntos? —preguntó confundido, no tenía noticia de que en Konoha antes hubieran nacido tres niños en un sólo parto, sus hijos serian visto como unos fenómenos.

Y Shion lo decía con tanta naturalidad que lo asusto, ya no estaba seguro de querer vivir con alguien que supiera lo que iba a pasar antes de que ocurriera.

—Sí, hoy deben ser fecundados, tu ponte cómodo, iré al baño, ya regresó.

Apenas la rubia desapareció entrando al baño Naruto saco su celular y llamó a Shikamaru, apenas el pelinegro contestó le dijo.

—¡Responde rápido!, ¿para tener trillizos un hombre debe tener sexo tres veces el mismo día con la mujer?.

Tuvo que cortar la llamada porque Shion ya venía saliendo. —¿ya estas lista? —preguntó por decir algo.

Como respuesta ella lo condujo hasta la cama y lo besó en la boca subiéndose sobre él, Naruto se dejo besar mientras le desabotonaba el vestido, ya había estado con otras mujeres, pero nunca por amor, así que con ella sería igual, se besaban cuando de repente Shion comenzó a gritar sosteniéndose la cabeza, Naruto se asustó.

—¡¿Qué?, ¿qué tienes Shion?!

Ella se sentó en la cama mientras seguía quejándose de dolor, Naruto corrió a buscar algo de agua a la cocina, regresó con un vaso de vidrio, Shion sudaba cuando acepto el líquido, bebió dos tragos y le devolvió el vaso.

—No eres tú. —dijo ella.

Naruto se sentó a su lado y le preguntó —¿que no soy yo?

—El padre de mis trillizos, el es un Kage que vive en el desierto, hasta hace poco lo único que tenía claro era que es un Kage y un hombre joven, por eso pensé que eras tú, recordé esa promesa y todo encajo. —explicó mientras trataba de recordar mas detalles de su visión.

—Entonces es Gaara. —le dijo Naruto sorprendido.

—¿Se llama Gaara?, ¿lo conoces?.

Naruto sonrió, —somos mejores amigos.

Sentía un gran alivio, ya no iba a tener que casarse para cumplir esa promesa.

—Háblame de él, ¿está soltero?, ¿es gentil? —preguntó con curiosidad.

Hacer de Cupido no estaba en sus planes, pero sabía que Gaara quería tener una familia propia porque una vez hablaron sobre eso cuando vino a conocer a su sobrinito Shikadai. Pero era muy tímido con las mujeres y a ese paso no tendría una mujer nunca.

—Es una de las mejores personas que he conocido, algo serio, pero tiene mucha bondad en su corazón.

Shion sonrió y dijo con decisión —entonces él es el hombre con que me casare.

Naruto se alegro por Gaara, aunque pensó en cómo le gustaría que Sakura-chan dijera algo así de él, la sonrisa el rubio desapareció al recordar que Sakura era la novia de Sasuke y en algún momento terminarían casándose.

—No te sientas triste Naruto-kun, esa chica que tanto te gusta pronto te dirá algo importante.

Naruto la miró con ceño, —¿hablas de Sakura-chan?.

Shion aun recordaba cuando tuvo que viajar en la espalda de aquella pelirosa.

—No te puedo decir más o tu futuro puede cambiar.

—¿Viste mi futuro? —preguntó con interés.

—Sólo una parte.

Si su futuro tendría algo que ver con Sakura quería saberlo ya.—¡¿Que viste?!

Shion aliso la tela de su bata color lila —Tú serás feliz si dejas que las cosas sucedan. —le dijo en tono de secreto.

Naruto estaba cada vez mas intrigado. —¿qué cosas pasaran?

Pero Shion no quería arruinarle la sorpresa. —no puedo decir más, ahora por favor márchate, necesito prepararme para mi viaje al desierto.

.

.

Al la mañana siguiente Shion se había marchado siendo escoltaba por varios ninjas de Konoha, a eso de las cinco de la tarde Naruto estaba sumergido en su trabajo diario de leer documentos cuando recibió la visita de Sakura.

Sin siquiera saludar ella le dijo, —Naruto necesito que me prestes uno de tus ninjas mensajeros, quiero que le lleven esto a Sasuke-kun.

Dejo caer una carta sobre el escritorio del Séptimo Hokage. —por cierto, quiero que la leas tu primero.

Naruto miró el sobre sin tocarlo y luego a ella.

—Disculpa Sakura-chan, pero estoy muy ocupado y no quiero leer las cosas que le escribas a Sasuke, esos temas no me interesan —respondió con sinceridad.

Sakura se removió inquieta, —dile a Shikamaru que la envié con uno de los ninja encargados de la correspondencia. —agregó el Kage con seriedad.

Haruno se sentó de mala gana frente a él, no había dormido nada pensando en sus sentimientos por el rubio y lo que aun sentía por Sasuke, después de que Shion se fue la intranquilidad no la abandono. Era el momento de aclarar sus sentimientos.

—Bien la leeré yo, pero al menos escúchame. —dijo en un gruñido.

Naruto se encogió de hombros y fijo su atención en uno de los papeles de la aldea. Sakura aclaró su garganta y sintiendo el pulso en sus oídos comenzó a leer.

—Querido Sasuke-kun, hace mucho que deje de extrañar tu presencia, aún así deseo que estés bien, sigo trabajando como siempre, hace poco Naruto recibió una propuesta de matrimonio, afortunadamente no paso nada, pero me ha hecho reflexionar sobre mis sentimientos. Sasuke-kun quiero terminar nuestra relación.

Eso llamó completamente la atención del rubio y la interrumpió —¡déjame leer!.

Sakura se ruborizó agradecida de no tener que seguir leyendo ella misma, Naruto devoró la carta con los ojos.

 _Querido Sasuke-kun, hace mucho que deje de extrañar tu presencia, aún así deseo que estés bien, sigo trabajando como siempre, hace poco Naruto recibió una propuesta de matrimonio, afortunadamente no paso nada, pero me ha hecho reflexionar sobre mis sentimientos._

 _Sasuke-kun quiero terminar nuestra relación, ya no voy a esperar por ti, sin darme cuenta me enamore de otro hombre, uno que siempre ha estado a mi lado como amigo incondicional, él no lo sabe, pero voy a conquistarlo, es Naruto Uzumaki, quiero ser su novia y debo trabajar para eso._

 _Cuídate, y no te preocupes, siempre abra chicas que quieran casarse contigo._

Naruto dejo de leer y sorprendido le preguntó, —¿es verdad que te enamoraste de mí?

Sonrojada ella asintió con la cabeza —Sí, hace tiempo que me estabas gustando, pero fue recién que me percate de que no era sólo un simple gusto, sino amor.

Naruto se frotó la barbilla con expresión seria y Sakura temió que no le creyera, la pelirosa espero expectante la respuesta del rubio, el Séptimo puso en balanza lo que podía perder o ganar, ella era la novia de su mejor amigo, tenía que respetar eso, pero también era la chica que siempre amo, la misma que hoy le decía que correspondía sus sentimientos.

—No tienes que aceptarme, pero igual mandare la carta, porque de verdad terminare con Sasuke-kun —le dijo ella.

Naruto la miró mientras decía —no creo que a Sasuke le importe que estés con otro hombre, siempre te deja sola.

Sakura respiro aliviada al saber lo que eso significaba, Naruto se recostó del sillón y cruzándose de brazos sonrió con arrogancia mientras imaginaba la cara de Sasuke cuando lea la carta y sepa que Sakura-chan lo dejaba precisamente por él, por Uzumaki Naruto.

—¿Y qué planeas hacer para conquistarme Sakura-chan? —Ella entornó los ojos, Naruto contuvo las ganas de reír, —porque aun tengo muchas dudas sobre esto, así que tendrás que conquistarme.

.

.

.

* * *

N/A: Este es un one-shot que comencé a escribirlo antes del final del manga, tuve que modificar unas cosas, como lo de **Séptimo Hokage** , ya que siempre pensé que Naruto sería Hokage después de Tsunade.

Da para seguir, pero lo dejo a la imaginación de ustedes. XD


End file.
